Lucius Malfoy's generosity
by granger malfoy 93
Summary: "Granger, what have you done to my father! did you give him love potion or something!" "I don't understand, malfoy" "Granger, my father had gone mental! he wants to give you half of the Malfoy's fortune!" "I'll accept! wait, are u part of the fortune?"


**(A/N) : hello guys.. so basically the idea of this story just come up from nowhere, so I just wanted to try it out.. as you all know, harry and his entire universe belongs to the wonderful JK. I own nothing. Are we clear? Ok now let's start...**

**Oh, before I forgot, I want to tell you guys that in my story, Dumbledore is still alive. He's too good to die.. as for Lucius, be warned that he is VERY OOC in this. So if you like the bad and evil Lucius, stay far away.**

**Draco's P.O.V**

Oh. My. God

This can't be happening. It just can't.

This is so not the reality.

yeah, Its a dream, no, a nightmare.

yes, and awful nightmare.

What the hell is going on!

God, am I still alive? Am I still breathing?

Well now let see..

I am still breathing. Confirming the fact, my muscular chest moves up and down according to rhythm. My pair of gray eyes is still staring directly straight at the lunatic in awe. My mouth hanging open like the shape of a perfect 'O'. I could feel my heartbeat getting faster and faster each passing second. The blood in my veins boils like never before. A few drop of sweats starts dripping on my forehead, and my whole body starts to shake upon hearing his fatal words.

god, kill me now if this is true!

So, am I still alive, you may asked?

Well yes. thank you for asking.

Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy is still alive and healthy up to this particular day.

A miracle eh? I thought so too.

I was surprised myself that I am still apart of this world. Hell, according to my own calculation, I seriously thought I would die at the age of sixteen after I failed to kill the silly headmaster back in sixth year. Luck was certainly on my side when the stupid dark lord decided to spare me. But still, I was not left unpunished for my mistakes. That will make no absolute sense wouldn't it?, I mean come on, he's the famous dark lord, of course I was crucioed a few painful times before I was released.

At the time when the curse hit me, believe me when I say I could already see the angel of death.. calling my name.

He was like, "DRACO...DRACO...DRACO..."

And I was like "dude, there's no way in hell that I'm following you to.. well, hell"

But still, I was grateful though that the stupid voldermort crucioed me in front of my parents. That very unfortunate event was surprisingly enough to make both my father and mother to switch side and fought for the light, even tough sometimes, I just felt that they wanted to save their butts from getting crucioed like I did back then rather than the typical 'I will not let my only son suffer!'.

Weird isn't it? The malfoys stood side by side with people like potter, the weasleys, mad eyed moody and Dumbledore himself in the fierce battle against the dark lord, and that bloke didn't even saw it coming! Now that, is so going into Hogwarts: A history

I could never believe it then that I'm still alive to see my parent fought for the light, let alone winning the battle for them. Its like they had been imperiused or something.

Wait, maybe they were..

well, who cares? we escaped Azkaban didn't we? Good enough for me.

Since then, my family had become good friends with the order especially my mother. My father was a bit cold and unfriendly at first, but he gets along eventually.

As for me, sadly to say that up to this day, I was never once civil let alone being friendly towards the wonder boy potter and both his sidekicks, Granger and Weasley. I still keep my head held high and could never throw away the thought that pureblood wizards are way better than half-blood and dirty muggleborn. I've always keep that in mind. Always.

I could never deny the fact that I am being prejudiced, and really, I just don't give a damn. Even my father was in the same boat as me.

There were so many unusual and unexpected things that occurred to me for the last seventeen years of my life, and I never thought in a million years that I would still be alive to witness all of it.

I was still alive, thank god.

So then, merely just for fun, I decided to make a new calculation, since all my previous aims of death were not in my favour.

Yes, this time, based on my new calculation, I was certain and confident that I will live for the longest, happiest, period of time, because there is no way in the seventh hell that Lucius malfoy will throw his pride into the drain.

There is just no way, he's going to do that.

So yeah, I'm quite confident with this one.

Yes, I've decided.

The day that I truly gonna die is when my father throw away the pureblood rubbish that had somehow glued to his brain and welcoming a muggleborn wizard or witches into the family with open arms. And not just that, he will love them, and truly care for them like sons and daughters.

yes, that day will be the last of Draco Malfoy as we speak.

I am one hundred percent sure of it this time.

Or so I thought..

"sit draco." my father said with a serious, stern voice.

I did just that, and he continued

"I need you to sign this papers now, if you please."

I reached for the paper from his hand and began to read the contents.

my heart stopped.

time stopped.

the whole universe stopped functioning.

no...

my head began spinning all of a sudden.

my feet went numb

I felt dizzy.. maybe its time...

I am ready now..

where's the light?

where's the damn light?

shouldn't there be light when someone's dying?

I waited, but nope! no light..

so I came to a conclusion that somehow, It seemed to me that I miscalculated.

If I didn't, then surely I'll be dead, because I never believed that I would still be alive to witness the downfall of the Malfoys.

Seriously, I could never believe that I am still alive to hear my father, lucius malfoy, ex death eater saying these words..

"Draco, out of my generosity, I would like to give half of my inheritance to dear Hermione Granger"

Fuck, I miscalculated again!

light, appear now please...

please..

Am I still alive?

yup!

still breathing!

**(A/N) : ah yes, its short.. but of course, It's the prologue, so... the next chapter will be a lot longer.. I promise.. anyway.. sorry for any grammar mistakes.. English is my second language so I hope you understands.. reviews are loved.. as always.**


End file.
